En mitad de la tormenta
by Deysi Assassing
Summary: Después de que Annie matara todo el Escuadrón de Levi, una vez en el cuartel Hanji se entera por completo de las bajas de este, sin pensarlo mucho va a ver a Levi que pasa por un momento de odio.


**Hola gente. Hace mucho que no pasaba por fanfiction, pero aquí traigo una nueva historia, la hice escuchando la OST Vogel im Käfig, recomiendo que lean el one-shot con ella, aparte de que es una hermosa canción.  
>No hay mucho que decir, solo disfruten de la lectura <strong>  
>En mitad de la tormenta<p>

Hanji se encontraba escribiendo y pasando los informes de las muertes en la expedición a limpio, cuando se topó con una sorpresa para nada agradable.

―No…no es posible ―Tuvo que taparse la boca con una de sus manos, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo―. Petra Ral , Auruo Brossard , Gunter Shulz , Erd Gin… mu...muertos en servicio ―Le costaba creerlo, buscó el nombre de Eren y Levi, nada, eso le quito un peso de encima, pero aun así, no podía seguir leyendo, se echó atrás mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes escapaban, las limpio de forma rápida, miro a la ventana, en poco tiempo había caído la noche, esos informes tenía que entregarlos a la mañana, pero no podía, simplemente no era capad de escribir esos cuatro nombres, en ese momento alguien alcanzó sus pensamientos, el cadete Eren Jaeguer y su compañero Levi, debía ver si estaban bien. Se levantó de la silla con rapidez y salió fuera de la habitación, supuso que Eren estaría en la enfermería así que primero fue a ver a Eren, le caía mucho más cerca la enfermería que la habitación del azabache, llamó antes de entrar al lugar, Mikasa le abrió la puerta con delicadeza, la castaña pensó que se debía a que el muchacho estaba dormido, y efectivamente lo estaba.

― ¿Cómo está? ―pregunto la mujer a la chica la cual se giró a ver a Eren dormir.

―Ahora está bien, le he cambiado las vendas y se ha quedado dormido ―respondió la chica mirando a Hanji de nuevo―. Líder… ¿es cierto lo del Escuadron del capitán Levi?

―Si es cierto, los cuatro bajo el mando de Levi murieron en servicio… ―respondió con tranquilidad aunque por dentro estaba destrozada por las cuatro pérdidas.

―Ya veo ¿sabe algo del capitán? —La chica de bufanda se sentó observando a Hanji negar.

—No he sabido nada de él desde que nos separamos en el bosque —respondió con pesadez

—Debería ir a verlo…él…él la estaba buscando, se le notaba nervioso ―Mikasa miro a los ojos de Hanji, los cuales se mostraban un tanto sorprendido, la chica respondió la pregunta silenciosa de Hanji―. No me pregunte como, aunque odie admitirlo, él y yo no somos muy diferentes, basta con mirarnos a los ojos para saber nuestro estado, es posible que esté pensando que el capitán Levi no es tan fácil de leer por sus ojos, tiene la razón, él no es fácil de leer, pero…simplemente lo supe, llámelo instinto ―respondió con indiferencia girando su vista al castaño que dormía ajeno a todo.

—Gracias Mikasa, ¿sabes dónde puede estar? —La chica negó con tranquilidad, Hanji asintió y salió de la enfermería, pensó en donde podría estar Levi, entonces cayo en algo, si la estaba buscando, Levi no estaba en su propio cuarto, si no en el de ella, con rapidez se dirigió a él, cuando llego abrió la puerta sin sutileza haciendo que Levi se sobresaltara por ello, justo como ella dedujo, él estaría en su habitación, la castaña se fijó en el papel que el moreno sostenía, era el registro de muertes.

—Aun no puedo creerlo… —dijo sin mirarla a ella, solo observaba el papel con un semblante decaído.

— ¿Cómo estás? —La mujer cerró la puerta dando un paso al frente y observando que el hombre no llevaba puesto el uniforme, sino algo más cómodo.

— ¿Cómo crees que estoy?―pregunto con voz neutral pero a la vez con una entonación cansada―. Estoy echo mierda Hanji…mi escuadrón muerto…y además he acabado con una lesión en el tobillo, esto apesta… —No era usual escucharlo quejarse, pero la situación que estaba pasando no era agradable, la castaña susurro el nombre de él antes de correr a abrazarlo, esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero aun así él no la quito, solo le devolvió con fuerza el abrazo escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de ella mientras respiraba de forma dificultada, estaba temblando de impotencia, había visto morir a muchos, pero la muerte, no mejor dicho, el asesinato de su escuadrón fue un golpe muy bajo, después de tantos años, de nuevo personas importantes para el habían muerto, aun en brazos de la castaña que al igual que él temblaba decidió hablar―. ¿Por qué siempre pasa igual?, si no hubiera generado de nuevo sentimientos hacia nadie… ¿Por qué me duelen tanto sus pérdidas?, siempre, siempre pasa igual, Hanji voy…yo… ―Apretó con fuerza la chaqueta de la castaña, sin importarle quien lo escuchase gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡LOS MATARE JODER, LOS MATARE A TODOS, NO QUEDARA NINGUNO DE ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA, NO…NO DEJARE NI UNO VIVO! —Su voz se rompió al terminar de hablar, ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo aun abrazados—. No...no dejaré ninguno…acabare con todos y cada uno…de ellos… —Hanji puso más fuerza en el abrazo, le dolía verlo así, él imito a la castaña, ella ya había roto a llorar, no como siempre hacia cuando uno de sus titanes aparecía muerto, pero si de una forma dolorosa y triste, el temblaba controlándose e intentando calmar a Hanji, la cual se reprendió mentalmente, lo había buscado para calmarlo ella a él y al final todo acabo al revés, el calmándola a ella.

—Lo…lo siento, quería ser yo quien te calmase pe...pero al final estas si…siendo tu quien lidie conmigo —soltó ella entre sollozos, sintió como era atraída aún más a él, a la vez que el hombre negaba repetidas veces.

—No te disculpes —él hablaba de forma dificultosa—. Algún día tenía que pasar, pe…pero no estaba preparado para esto….no crei perderlos…no ahora.

—Debemos estar preparados para todo,…esto es un campo de batalla… —respondió con dificultad ella.

—Lo que es, es una mierda eso es lo que es, hemos perdido muchas vidas ahí fuera, ya no puedo, estoy cansado —afirmó el con la voz rota y temblando

—Levi…tu…tu no mueras… —La mujer se separó a mirarlo—. Prométemelo, no mueras por favor, no soportaría tu muerte —Aun con lágrimas rodándole por el rostro le suplico su respuesta, el hombre la miro con tristeza y de nuevo la atrajo a él en un nuevo abrazo

—No…no puedo prometerte eso, lo sabes, me gustaría hacerlo, pero no puedo, jamás sabemos cómo va a terminar todo, ni yo estoy seguro de si voy a sobrevivir para ver el día de mañana.

—Al menos dime si lucharas hasta al final, prométeme eso, no quiero ver a nadie cercano a mí morir.

—No puedo prometerte que voy a vivir, pero a cambio puedo prometerte eso, voy a luchar, por volver a tu lado y escuchar esa molesta voz que tanto me saca de quicio —Se separó para mirarla y acariciarle el rostro—. Y si por algo no vuelvo, no hagas ninguna estupidez, sabes que nunca he creído en esas tonterías de la iglesia, pero sin dudarlo, voy a estar cuidándote desde arriba cuatro ojos.

Ella soltó unas risas y volvió a abrazarlo, a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas en la ropa de Levi que al notarlo la separo de inmediato.

—Que me abraces vale, pero que te limpies en mí ya es otro tema gafas de mierda —Miro mal a la mujer limpiándole con la mano las lágrimas de forma delicada—. Ahora… ¿Qué me responderías si yo te hago la misma pregunta?, me volvería loco si murieras.

— ¿Más? —La mujer le miro con diversión, y él le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

—Responde loca.

—No puedo prometerte eso, pero a cambio luchare por volver a tu lado y así verte limpiar ese molesto castillo de nuevo —Se burló de él la mujer

—Muy graciosa Zoe… —El azabache dejo salir una pequeña y casi imperceptible risa

— ¿No vas a llorar? Aquí estoy pequeñín —dijo ella abriendo los brazos, él le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡No voy a llorar estúpida! —Se levantó a la vez que se llevaba a la castaña con él, ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama, Hanji miro a Levi con diversión—. Que ni se te ocurra, estoy muy cansado.

Hanji observaba al hombre relajarse recargado en su hombro mientras ella le acariciaba la manos que tenían entrelazadas, ambos se quedaron así un rato hasta que el cansancio venció a Levi quedándolo parcialmente dormido, ella sabía que había sido un día duro, aunque la opinión de la gente le importaba una mierda, el que los pillaran a ambos en la misma cama podría ocasionarles problemas.

«A la mierda todo, es mi vida y hare lo que me de la real gana con ella» pensó Hanji con decisión, se giró a Levi el cual casi cae por el brusco movimiento de la castaña, iba a replicar pero la mujer le gano la palabra— ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo?

Levi quedo sorprendido por la petición de la castaña, pensó los pros y los contra de ello, recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

"` ¡Hermano mayor!" "nos vemos más tarde" "Capitán" "Capitán Levi" "´Señor" "Aquí está su té capitán"

Lo reconocía, él estaba débil, de nuevo vio a personas queridas morir, no iba a soportar la noche solo, con esfuerzo y notable cansancio miro a Hanji a los ojos

—Me quedo —respondió con la voz cansada y ronca, ella sonrió con cariño y volvió a abrazarlo, en su mirada fría podía verse el sentimiento de dolor―. Gracias ―Hanji se alejó a verle y le sonrió

―No me las des ―respondió acariciándole el rostro con suavidad, sabía que eso de alguna forma lo calmaba, pero al contrario de otras veces él se mostró molesto, quitó las manos de la castaña y se echó atrás tumbándose en la cama mientras se tapaba con el brazo el rostro―.Hazlo, solo estoy yo, nadie va a verte.

― ¿Pu…puedes venir a mi lado? ―su forma de preguntar fue como la de un asustado niño pequeño, ella sonrió por ello y es que Levi parecía un niño pequeño e indefenso cuando se entristecía, ella hizo caso a su petición, se quitó las botas del uniforme y se tumbó a su lado, en menos de un minuto, Levi se había refugiado en ella respirando de nuevo de forma fuerte y entrecortada, cosa obvia de que estaba intentando aguantar, ella se mantuvo callada esperando a que rompiera, unos minutos más y el ya temblaba de impotencia, aun no rompía.

«tsk…pues sí que es testarudo y orgulloso el enano…»pensó ella abrazándolo, en poco tiempo noto la blusa un tanto mojada, no demasiado pero lo estaba, solo una vez lo vio decaer por la muerte de alguien, y después de tantos años lo estaba volviendo a ver llorando, lo abrazo para darle apoyo, no se le escuchaba, lo único que oía era la fuerte respiración de él, lo sentía temblar en sus brazos, más no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí, en silencio dándole apoyo, todo fue rápido, tan pronto había comenzado, había acabado, él quedo dormido de forma profunda después de eso, ella sonrió al verlo dormir en parte tranquilo, le acaricio con delicadeza el pelo echándolo hacia atrás, seguido se levantó un poco para arroparlos a ambos y volvió a abrazar al azabache que se acercó a ella un poco más al sentir el contacto, esto la hizo reír.

―jeje creo que ya tengo un nuevo mote para ti pequeñín… ―dijo en voz baja evitando despertarle, en poco tiempo ella también quedó dormida, y es que aunque fuese por unas horas, el estar uno al lado del otro les ayudaba a mantenerse cuerdos.

_**Notas finales:  
>Hasta aquí llegó, espero que les haya gustado y me despido hasta la próxima.<strong>_


End file.
